Rocky Blue
' ' Raquel "Rocky" Oprah Blue is one of the main protagonists on Dance It Up where she dances on the local teen dance show Dance It Up. She is the daughter of Marcie Blue and Curtis Blue and the younger sister of Ty Blue and older sister of Casey blue. She lives in a house with her family in the suite. She currently dates Mark. She is portrayed by Zendaya. Personality Rocky is school-smart, responsible, driven and practical - and she always finds herself being dragged into CeCe's plans. Rocky is an extremely pretty girl, who is described as generous, funny, smart, friendly, and overachieving. She values learning and has a perfect attendance record. Unlike her red headed best friend, CeCe, she values school and takes honors classes. She is extremely intelligent, but is more book-smart rather than street-smart, the opposite of CeCe. She is a vegetarian and believes strongly in human and animal rights. Rocky is quite reserved and thinks logically before acting, which causes her to be pushed around by CeCe to take more risks. She is always trying to get CeCe out of trouble, which often gets them both into trouble. Rocky loves dancing and wants to pursue it, much to the early disapproval from her father ("Doctor It Up"). She likes "Pride and Prejudice," but thinks it is about romance. She is also called a goody two shoes by many of the other characters. Change of Personality Over Time *In Season 1, She is EVEN MORE confident, out-going and she still has a sense of fairness. She also is still really smart and is more fierce this season. Relationships With Other Characters CeCe Jones (All Seasons: Best Friend) CeCe is Rocky's best friend, neighbor, classmate, and a fellow dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago!. While they both harbor a love for dancing, they have different personalities: Rocky is a good student who likes to stay away from trouble, while CeCe is often dim-witted, wild, and usually has Rocky do her homework. It was revealed in "Shrink It Up", that they met in dance class when they were in first grade, where CeCe was close to quitting until Rocky convinced her to stay. They've been best friends ever since. Rocky is usually seen entering the Jones' apartment by climbing through the window via the fire escape along with her greeting ("Hey, hey, hey!"). CeCe usually gets Rocky into interesting adventures and in trouble. They're opposites, but that's how their friendship works. See: ReCe Ty Blue (Brother) Ty is Rocky's older brother. Rocky knows a few embarrassing things about him and at times, she threatens to tell the world about them ("Show It Up"). They are both talented dancers. Their dad, Curtis Blue, hopes that they'll both become doctors, even though Rocky wants to become a dancer and Ty wants to be a rapper. They work together (along with CeCe) to showcase their talent and dedication to their dad by setting up a surprise performance for him in "Doctor It Up". Ty also tries to keep their dad from turning on the television to avoid seeing Rocky on the show. There are instances where Ty looks out for his little sister, such as collecting signatures at school to sponsor her in the dance marathon in "Give It Up" and supporting her modeling career in "Model It Up". They do fight sometimes, but always are there for each other in the end. (See: '''Ry') Flynn Jones (All Seasons: Close Friend) Flynn is CeCe's little brother and he knows Rocky since she is his older sister's best friend. He thinks of her as another older sister. He loves her and missed her almost immediately after she "left" in the limousine to the airport in the episode: "Model It Up". It was thanks to her advice that he decided to take off on an adventure, tagging along in his sister's suitcase while they were en route to Los Angeles in "Shake It Up, Up & Away". Rocky helps CeCe babysit Flynn in episodes throughout the seasons and is more or less a part of the family there. Although he can get along with her, he does not sympathize for her when she goes along with CeCe's adventures. ''(See: '''Flocky') Deuce Martinez (All Seasons: Good Friend) Deuce is one of Rocky and CeCe's close friends. They are usually seen hanging out at school or at Crusty's. He was the first person to give Rocky and CeCe the flyer containing information on auditions for the dance show, ''Shake It Up, Chicago!. He was upset when Rocky said she was taking the modeling job in "Model It Up", where he revealed that she's the one who maintains his eyebrows. Rocky came to Deuce for help when she needed to find a game for a poor boy during Christmas in "Jingle It Up". In Surprise It Up, Rocky accidentally kissed Deuce, as she had a crush on his identical cousin, Harrison, and had mistaken him for Harrison, and she makes that mistake twice. They continue to be close friends, helping each other out in the third season and a known fact about them is that they hug more than anyone else in the entire series, with the exception of Rocky and CeCe. (See: '''Reuce') Gunther Hessenheffer (Season 1-present: Friend) Rocky is a friend of Gunther's, fellow ''Shake It Up, Chicago! dancer, and schoolmate. They don't often get along and like to throw insults at each other, but they can be friendly at times. Rocky agreed for her and CeCe to go to his house for Vatalihootsit Day ("Vatalihootsit It Up"), where he says he thinks she's the smartest girl in their school. In "Show It Up", she asked him and his sister, Tinka, to join her team to defeat Candy Cho; however, he and Tinka left to join Candy's group. In "Break It Up", they are seated together and her cast shows Gunther's signature. He thought she was some sort of "witch" in "Kick It Up". He helps her with her modeling in "Model It Up". In "Split It Up", Rocky is jealous of CeCe and Gunther dancing on Good Morning Chicago and initially agrees to help Tinka get CeCe sick so she can't dance on the show. (See: '''Runther') Tinka Hessenheffer (All seasons: Best Friend) Tinka is Rocky's former frenemy. They don't often get along and Tinka takes every opportunity to insult Rocky. They were friendly in the episode "Vatalihootsit It Up" when Rocky accepted her invitation to their home. Rocky approaches her and Gunther in "Show It Up" to suggest that they join as one team to beat Candy Cho in the talent show. In "Split It Up", Tinka seeks help from Rocky after the two of them were left out of the featured dance on Good Morning Chicago . She tries to make her feel jealous about CeCe and Gunther dancing on the morning show together. In "Tunnel It Up", Rocky and Tinka (along with CeCe) seem to get along apart from the odd insult. They become friends in "Fire It Up", after Gunther moves to the old country and she tries to win Rocky and CeCe's friendship. They've continued on as friends, with Tinka even helping CeCe to get Rocky back on Shake It Up, Chicago!. ''(See: '''Ronka')'' Logan Hunter (Season 3: Ex-Boyfriend) Logan and Rocky first meet in Oh Brother It Up. Rocky and Logan show a really friendly connection when they meet and Logan hires Rocky to work at Bob's Kabobs. Rocky and Logan seem to be close. In Clean It Up, Rocky and Logan instead show a romantic connection, as they danced together, and kiss each other on the cheeks. She tries to convince CeCe and Logan to get along so that she and Logan can date in Love & War It Up. In the same episode, Logan becomes Rocky's boyfriend, but they break up. Rocky dumped Logan since CeCe agreed to try to get along with Logan but he refused to try to be friends with CeCe. They are now exes. (See: '''Rogan')'' Trivia *Rocky and Mark kissed (Valentine's It Up). *The actress who play Rocky, Zendaya also did Cindy in Wasn't Me. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Teens